1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to launched projectiles in general, and specifically to a two-dimensional correction system and method for correcting the range and deflection errors in an unguided spin or fin stabilized projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern warfare is based on mission speed, high per round lethality, and low possibility of collateral damage. This requires high precision. Unguided artillery shells follow a ballistic trajectory, which is generally predictable but practically results in larger misses at ranges greater than 20 miles due to variations in atmospheric conditions; wind speed and direction, temperature and precipitation, and variations in the weapons system; manufacturing tolerances, barrel condition, propellant charge temperature and gun laying errors. As the ballistic range increases, the potential impact of the projectile variation grows until the projectile delivered lethality is too low to effectively execute the fire mission.
Precision in such weapons comes at a high cost. Fully guided rounds such as ERGM, XM982 and AGS LRLAP cost $25,000.00 to $40,000.00 a piece. These solutions are essentially a gun-fired guided missile that uses GPS/IMU technology to precision guide the missile to the target. Such high cost systems are not feasible to modify the millions of artillery rounds in the existing inventory or to be integrated into the design of new artillery rounds.
What is needed is a system that can provide in-flight projectile trajectory correction more simply and less expensively than a guided projectile. Preferably the system can be used to modify the existing inventory. The system should be safe from electronic jamming, which is likely in a combat environment. The system should improve accuracy so that the corrected projectiles can be used effectively for targets at ranges in excess of 20 miles.
There are a number of possible implementations that have been developed, typically as modifications to the fuze kit. These fall into the following categories of a 1D corrector; a kit that corrects either Down Range errors or Cross Range Errors or a 2D corrector, a kit that corrects both Down and Cross Range errors. Additionally, the 2D correctors can be implemented as a body fixed kit (where the kit rolls with the projectile body) or as a de-coupled kit, where the kit roll rate is different than the projectile body. The de-coupled 2D kit requires a roll bearing to de-couple the two elements.
The 1D Down Range corrector works by estimating the downrange decrement given that a brake is deployed to increase projectile drag and alter the ballistic trajectory of the projectile. This is a one time deployment decision. If atmospheric conditions change, the brake cannot adjust. The brake is easy to implement but also suffers in that cross range errors (˜100 m DEP) are not reduced. The brake requires a slight change to the ballistic firing tables because the projectile must be aimed past the target. The brake is compatible with TRUTH (current projectile location) being supplied by either GPS or a Data Link from an external tracking source. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,335 for an example of a 1D Down Range corrector.
The 1D Cross Range corrector works by estimating the cross range adjustment possible if a reduction in the projectile average roll rate is implemented to alter the ballistic trajectory of the projectile. This is a one time deployment decision. If atmospheric conditions change, the system cannot adjust. A one-time deployment of a fin or canard is easily implemented but suffers in that down range errors (>100 m REP) are not reduced. A slight change to the ballistic firing tables are required because the projectile must be aimed left of but closer to the intended target. This approach is compatible with TRUTH being supplied by either GPS or a Data Link from an externally tracking source.
The two above concepts can be used together to implement a 2D corrector to alter the projectile's ballistic trajectory (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,786). Each mechanism independently implements the appropriate deployment decision. Each individually is a one time deployment decision. If atmospheric conditions change after deployment, the system cannot adjust. This is an easily implementable system but suffers in that it requires a substantial change to the ballistic firing tables to be used operationally.
The de-coupled 2D corrector works by estimating both the down range and cross range adjustment possible if a change in the average projectile body angle of attack is implemented. This can be a continuous correction. These systems suffer in that the de-coupling mechanism is bulky and the fuze outer mold line cannot follow the NATO STANAG shapes such that new and different ballistic firing tables are required to be used operationally. This system is also compatible with TRUTH being supplied by either GPS or a Data Link from and externally tracking source. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,537; 5,775,636 and 5,452,864 for examples of 2D Cross Range correctors.
There remains an acute and present need to provide a 2-D corrector for accurately correcting both the range and deflection errors inherent in an unguided spin stabilized projectile without having to modify the ballistic firing tables. The corrector should be simple, reliable, low power and inexpensive and capable of being retrofit to existing projectiles.